


The Tavern

by starsinjars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mini Drabble, The Tavern, arthur thinks you have a problem, merlin you gotta stop, morgana is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had just about enough of Merlin going to the tavern. Mini-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tavern

Merlin had only a few minutes - he had to hurry and get out of here. He had to grab those crystals before Morgana could know they were just in the forest instead of the castle.

He grabbed his bag for herbs, an excuse to use if anyone asks, but before he could walk out the door, he bumped into Arthur.

Arthur grabbed the scrawny servant by the wrists, preventing Merlin from advancing. "Woah, Merlin, where do you think you're going is such a hurry?" the blond asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin clutched his herb bag. "Well I-I-"

Arthur sighed. "Don't tell me. You're going again, aren't you?"

"Wait, what? Gaius asked -"

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, you can't be always blaming Gaius. I know."

That threw Merlin for a loop. "What?"

"You're going to the tavern, aren't you?"

Merlin was stunned into silence, which Arthur took to be a 'yes'. "You have a problem, Merlin, and I am going to help. Now tell me, where is the tavern? I'm going to close it down for you are spending way too much time there and I don't like it."

"Arthur, you got it all wrong - "

"The tavern, Merlin! I ban you from there!" The blond pulled Merlin close. "You shall stay with me. I want to head to the forest and investigate before anyone notices."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but with time being of the essence just let the prince lead him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
